Mario and Luigi vs. Goku and Krillin
Mario and Luigi vs. Goku and Krillin is an episode from DBX, featuring Mario and Luigi from Super Mario Bros and Goku and Krillin from Dragon Ball. Description Nintendo vs. Shonen Jump!, Who of these famous heroes with superhuman strenght with a sidekick, will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Goku was walking, until he saw Mario. Goku: Let's fight! Mario: Let's a go! Luigi was walking, until he saw Krillin, scaring Luigi who takes out his hammer and hits Krillin in the face knocking him down. Krillin: Well, let's do it! Luigi: Luigi time! HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Mario and Goku hit and kicked several times, until Goku hits Mario in the nose, sending him in a wall. Goku shoots Ki Blasts at Mario, who dodge the attacks and runs at Goku, using his hammer to hit him in a wall. Luigi and Krillin hit and kicked, until Krillin use Solar Flare to blind Luigi who hits Luigi several times, until uppercuts Luigi in the air and kicks him in a tree, Mario and Luigi shoot fire and thunder at Goku and Krillin, but both dodge the attack and flies at both hitting both in a car. Goku and Krillin throws Destructo Disks at Mario and Luigi, but both dodge the disks and both use the Cape Feather transforming in Cape Mario and Cape Luigi and flies at Goku and Krillin, so both fly at Mario and Luigi and hit and kicked, until Mario and Luigi hit Goku and Krillin with his hammers in aside and Mario smash Goku in the ground and Luigi Green Missiles Krillin in a street light. Then Mario and Luigi flies at Goku and Krillin, but Krillin shoots Ki Blasts at Luigi, who dodges and Krillin hits Luigi in a wall and Goku grabs Mario from his leg, swiming around and throwig him in a wall. Then Krillin use Image Illusion , confusing Luigi and hits Luigi several times, until push Luigi in the ground. Krillin: Photonic Bomber! Krillin shoot the attack at Luigi, who quickly transforms into Tanooki Luigi to dodge the attack and flies at Krillin and sends Krillin in the ground with his tail and Krillin kicks Luigi in the ground, who gets up ad use the Super Jump Punch, sending Krillin in the air, who flies and lands in the ground. Krillin: Dispersion Bullet! Several attacks approaches at Luigi, who quickly dodge the attacks. Krillin decide flies at Luigi and hits him in a wall. Krillin: Kamehameha! Krillin shoot the energy wave at Luigi, who transforms in Rainbow Luigi and wasn't affected. Krillin; What? Luigi runs at Krillin, giving him a lot of blows and kicks and he knocks Krillin in the ground and returns to normal. Luigi takes out his hammer crushing Krillin's head, creating a puddle of blood. Goku: No, Krillin! Goku flies at Luigi, hitting him in the stomach. Then Mario and Luigi runs at Goku, hit and kicked with him until Goku teleport behind from both and hit both in a wall. Then Goku makes a Genkidama and throws at Mario and Luigi, but Mario transforms into Mega Mario and throws the attack at Goku, but Goku dodges his attack. Then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and flies at Mario hitting him in a wall, but Luigi appears hitting Goku in the face with his hammer. Goku: Ouch! Luigi Green Missiles Goku in a wall. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3 and flies at Luigi hitting him and making that Luigi hits Mario and both land in a wall. Then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan God and hit Mario and Luigi several times until hit both in a wall. Then Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and hit Mario in a wall and he throws Luigi in a tree and then Goku said. Goku: Kamehameha! Goku shoot the attack at Mario, who transforms into Metal Mario to avoid be damaged and runs at Goku hitting him in the face, like Luigi appears hitting Goku in the head with his hammer and sending Goku in the ground and Goku returns to his base form. Then Goku transforms into Ultra Instinct and Mario and Luigi try to hit Goku who dodge the blows and hits Mario and Luigi in a wall. Then Goku runs at Mario and Luigi, but Luigi got a Smash Ball and make the Negative Zone, making Goku and Mario diziness. Then Luigi kicks Goku in the ground and takes out his hammer crushing Goku's head creating a puddle of blood, killing him. K.O Mario returns to be normal and Mario said Goku's corpse. Mario and Luigi celebrates his victory and walks freely. Results Winners: Mario and Luigi